


Home is where he waits for me, wilder than the sea

by Khadgarfield



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Fluff'n'stuff, M/M, Nipple Licking, Reunion Sex, Romance, long hair kink, plot-light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadgarfield/pseuds/Khadgarfield
Summary: Flynn has just returned from a trip away. Both he and Mathias are pleased about it.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Home is where he waits for me, wilder than the sea

Flynn only really felt he had lived a deprived life when he tried to count the times he had enjoyed a hot bath.

Sure, he had cleaned himself with heated water out of a basin, and swum naked in warm atolls on island journeys. Once or twice, he had even done a hot spring tour of Tiragarde Sound. More often than not, however, his bathing consisted of a blanch in cold or salty water (sometimes both), and by all accounts the experience of bathing at Mathias’ really was something else entirely.

He sunk low into the tub, submerging himself all the way to his nose, and watched the steam coiling on the surface of the water. The dried herbal bouquet Mathias had dropped in with him, not dissimilar to the bundles he had seen cooks use to flavour soup, drifted lazily down the current towards his feet; it left faintly scented Kingsblood petals in its wake. The bathroom was lit by the last golden shafts of sunset, and everything was just so beautiful and warm that he was tempted to let himself disappear beneath the water and allow himself to dissolve entirely.

“Don’t forget to wash your hair.”

Flynn jerked upright, startled by the sound of a voice behind him, and a large volume of hot water sloshed over the edge of the copper tub onto the floor.

He could feel Mathias staring at him in exasperation.

“Flynn...”

“You gave me a fright!”

He sent more ripples and splashes everywhere as he tried to sit up and turn around. It was surprisingly difficult – the inside of the tub gave no purchase and every time he moved, he just made even more of a mess.

Mathias sighed, and a firm hand pressed gently on the back of Flynn’s neck to push him back down.

“Don’t worry about it,” He said, removing the hand and rounding the side of the tub. Without even glancing at Flynn, he set a fresh towel on the table beneath the narrow window, and picked up the wooden comb he kept beside the mirror he used to shave. “It’ll dry. Probably.”

“Probably?”

Flynn grimaced, pondering the effect that a lifetime of splashes might have on aged floorboards. The poison store downstairs probably wouldn’t appreciate an imposition in the form of a moist and naked Kul Tiran sitting in a tub, particularly if he happened to come through the ceiling, and Mathias probably wouldn’t appreciate the charges such an event might incur.

“Probably.”

The man had a very, _very_ good poker face, but Flynn thought he could see a subtle glimmer of amusement in his eyes. He continued.

“Anyway, like I said. Make sure you give your hair a proper wash. I know you don’t have the best bathing facilities on the boat. Did you want me to help with detangling?” He raised the comb in a question that he already knew the answer to.

“Yeah, actually.” Flynn had missed the sensation of Mathias’ touch. When he was at sea, he often found himself thinking he would have allowed him to pluck his legs with tweezers, if it meant they could be close for a while. “That’d be nice.”

Careful not to spill any more water, Flynn gripped the edges of the tub and slowly pulled himself into a seated position. The air prickled against flushed bare skin, and he felt goosebumps rise on his exposed neck and shoulders. Mathias, who pulled up a short wooden stool to so he could sit next to him, waited for Flynn to loose his hair from its ponytail before using his fingers to rake through it gently.

“Still no haircut?” He asked,

“Not a chance. When I'm walking down the street, I want to be mistaken for a Kaldorei.”

Mathias tapped the comb gently against his left ear.

“Not big enough.”

“Gee, thanks love. You know that’s the absolute last thing a man wants to hear, right?”

This made Mathias laugh, and Flynn smiled in satisfaction as felt the hair on the side of his head being parted, and Mathias began pulling the comb through it with care. Flynn had always taken pride in his hair, even when he was at sea. Once it had just been because he thought it was his best feature, but now it was because Mathias seemed to like it a lot. When they were able to stay together, at the little apartment in old town he heard Mathias refer to once as _their_ house, it was something he always paid a lot of attention to. Combing it. Stroking it. Pulling on it when they fucked. It was no meagre feat to ensure that it was healthy and soft and free of lice, but it was definitely worth the effort. Besides, there were two life lessons being a former pirate served to teach a man, and those things were to drink a lot of orange juice, and steer clear of lice. Not in that order.

“How are the muscles?” Mathias asked, fingers brushing gently against the side of Flynn’s neck. The water, or course, was doing wonders for them, and the herbs floating on top were soothing and sweet.

“Feeling better, Flynn said, “but still a bit sore. I’m not that shocked honestly it was the first voyage in a while… I’m too out of shape to be hauling ropes and moving boxes and climbing things right now.”

“Hm.” Mathias finished detangling a section of hair and used the tip of the comb to section off another. “Ok. Maybe you should work on that before you go on another journey.”

This made Flynn smile. He said it so simply, but he knew the man well enough that the not-so-simple implications were obvious.

_Don’t you dare leave me to go gallivanting across Azeroth again for a while._

“Oh? Did you miss me or something?”

“Of course I did,” The second section of hair was done – Mathias moved to separate a third at the crown of Flynn’s head. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course I did.”

It wasn’t a word of a lie.

Flynn hadn’t had someone at home waiting for him for a long time. He hadn’t felt a desire to not be on the water for a long time. It was possible he had actually _never_ had those things, and he wasn’t exactly sure how to express how much it meant to have them now without sounding like a gushing romantic. He supposed, as he let Mathias comb his hair with more tenderness than Flynn had ever received in his life, that he really couldn’t help it – he simply was. He _was_ A romantic. A sailor like the kind that starry eyes girls read about in the work of Laurence E. Craft. He wondered if Mathias ever read that kind of thing - If he ever lay in bed falling in love with the broad chested, brooding heartthrob penned in gentle words on a page. He had often wondered, as he stood out on deck gazing at the spill of stars that arched over infinite heavens, what Mathias was doing at any given time while they were parted. When he was in Stormwind, back in their apartment. Alone.

“Good.”

Mathias finished combing the third section of hair – he put the comb between his teeth and pulled all three sections into a rather poorly formed braid, then dragged his stool so as to move around him and tend to the other side.

“Hey, you know how I feel about the braids.” Flynn warned him.

“Just leave it for now, it's so it doesn’t get messed up while I do the rest.”

“Why? What are you scheming? What are you going to do that needs it all braided?”

“That’s confidential business,” Came the reply. This let Flynn know that Mathias didn’t need it for anything - he had simply done it because he liked to touch him like this, and most importantly because he can.

Flynn sat in silence while Mathias combed through the rest. He had so sorely missed his touch…

He let his head tip into Mathias’s hands without even realizing it.

The combing through was done far too soon. Mathias put the comb between his teeth again, slipped apart the braid he had formed earlier, and made a noise that Flynn took as an instruction. He should lean back for a moment, and put his hair under the water to get it wet.

Flynn obliged.

When he returned upright, his hair pulled back into a dripping rope, Mathias stroked his hand softly over the crown of his head as if to ensure it was sticking to his skull flat. He took the comb out of his mouth and stood up.

“Stay there,” He said, as if Flynn would leave, and the sound of his footfalls moving back into the main room of the studio brought a faint sense of loss. Strange how that was, considering he wasn’t going anywhere further than next door.

Mathias returned, again unseen, bearing a bar of soap that smelled like resinous oils and rich woods and a little bit of warm apple spice. He dunked it in the water, and he used it to massage suds into Flynn’s scalp. His fingers were absolutely magical. They massaged the tension out of his brain and sent warm pleasure down his back. No one had ever scratched his head before he met Mathias. He didn’t even care that it made him feel a little bit like a stray dog. All he knew was that stray dogs had the right idea, and also that there wasn’t a more eloquent way in the universe for Mathias to tell him he was thinking about sex. Even brushing the nape of Flynn’s neck in public had the effect of ensuring Mathias would be getting railed in less than fifteen minutes. To go all in and pet him like this had Flynn’s dick hard in twenty seconds.

His fingers really were just perfect.

“Feel alright?” Mathias asked. Flynn let his eyes close, so he could concentrate even harder on the sensation, and nodded.

“Incredible, actually.”

“Any projection on when you can return the favour?”

It felt so good to be wanted. It also felt good to tease.

“You want me to wash your hair for you? Sure, I can do that.”

Mathias clicked his tongue, and flicked a splash of water at his face.

“Not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean, love? You want me to draw you a bath?” Flynn opened his eyes and glanced at him sideways. Mathias couldn’t control his biology like he could control his expressions - Dusky roses of colour were rising on the high points of his cheeks, even as he shook his head in a well-composed no.

“I already had one,” He said.

“Then surely you don’t need me for anything else?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

Mathias withdrew his hands and tapped Flynn’s shoulder, indicating he should lean back again to rinse his hair of soap. He did so, watching the other man stand and walk around the tub and back to the table. The light in the bathroom was slowly dying as the sun continued to set, and he really did look stunning dressed in simple civilian clothes, backlit in orange and red and gold. He picked up a bottle of serum, the one he brought from the fancy apothecary in the mage district and used to tame his own hair and moustache, and distributed an amount the size of a coin into the palm of his hand. When Flynn sat upright again, he moved behind him, and proceeded to run the serum through the mids and ends of his wet hair. He wasn’t sure what the stuff was made of – it had the general air of being something a little more luxurious than the standard waxes and oils that he was accustomed to – but his hair had been in its best ever state since Mathias had started putting it on him and he wasn’t about to ask him to stop. 

“Oh? What else am I good for?”

Mathias sighed, and stopped brushing his fingers through Flynn’s hair. “You really just love validation, don’t you?”

“I guess I do. Care to indulge me?”

“Well you're good for making me cum, for one thing. And you let me brush your hair.”

He gave Flynn a gentle pat on the cheek, and departed. Flynn practically leapt out of the tub in his wake. He didn’t even notice the water he sent over the edge in a wave, and it was a miracle he made it through the door without falling over.

“Was that an invitation?” He asked, striding towards the other man and sweeping him into his arms despite the fact he was completely naked and still dripping wet, and Mathias was dressed in a shirt and breeches and still very, very dry. Mathias squirmed, a soft, breathy laugh escaping him, and if he really wanted to twist out of Flynn’s arms they both knew he could have. The fact he mimed doing so, but ultimately didn’t, made Flynn feel a jolt of lust behind his navel. In hand to hand combat him and Mathias would be evenly matched, but in private, he enjoyed the feeling of being in control and Mathias seemed to enjoy submitting to him.

Sometimes, Flynn thought that every single gesture of care he made could be a special kind of foreplay. When Mathias combed his hair. When Mathias poured him a drink in the evenings. The way he would massage his neck and shoulders without being asked, and the way he broke open sweet clementines when they walked together, and always offered Flynn the first segment. One day, he knew he wouldn’t be able to help himself, and he would end up having to grab his hand in public and lick up the sweet juice dripping down the inside of his wrists.

“Do you feel invited?”

“I do.”

“Then I suppose it was, Captain.”

He melted into Flynn's grip, winding his arms lovingly around his neck. Flynn kissed him, as slowly and deeply as he could, and the honeyed taste of his lips was a welcome change from the salty, sandy flavour of the sea.

They moved to the bed, or rather Flynn pushed him and he did what he was told, falling backwards and propping himself up again on his elbows to watch as Flynn crawled over him and began pulling at the laces of his pants. His dick was hard too, standing keenly once the breeches were cast off, and it was just like Flynn had remembered on lonely nights. He must have dreamed of a million things he wanted to do to this man when he got back to him, stroking himself and wishing that far away, Mathias was touching himself as well, but in this moment he could only think of one.

He opened Mathias’ thighs, lowered his head, and pressed his lips against his length like he was giving it a very chaste kiss. The small groan of pleasure this earned him was gilded with frustration.

“Don’t tease,” Mathias breathed. Flynn dug his fingers into the firm muscle of his legs, and let his tongue press against the small bead of precum forming at the tip. His own dick ached in sympathy. Mathias’s hips twitched. Flynn used a spare hand to press them down, hard against the mattress.

“Watch yourself,” He warned. Mathias was looking down at him with a furrow of desperation between his brows. Flynn tried to remember when they first got together, and how long ago it was that he said he had last been with someone?

_Decades. He spent decades fucking himself with the fake dick he keeps in the drawer next to his bed._

“Please…”

“Please what?”

A deep flush spread over his cheeks, but he didn’t avert his eyes. He was so intense, it made Flynn’s skin prickle. 

“Pleasure me.”

Flynn always thought it was hot, the way his elegant, serious dialect became almost awkward in the bedroom. It betrayed inexperience, but his fierceness shone through in spite of it, and Flynn found it drove him completely wild. The idea of controlling someone that commanding, making him beg and moan for him, played to every childhood power fantasy he had ever had. He had had a lot of them, certainly, having grown up mostly powerless.

Flynn grinned and moved away from his dick. He could see the panic shining in Mathias’ eyes.

“Take off the shirt,” Flynn ordered. Mathias scrambled to do exactly that and soon, they were as naked as each other. The wetness of Flynn's hair and body was making the sheets damp, and it dripped onto Mathias’s pale skin, leaving it glazed in the places that weren’t rippled with faded scars. The bedframe creaked under their shifting weight as Flynn leaned in close enough to suck a nipple into his mouth. Mathias had the firm, muscular chest of a soldier, and the nipples of a wench in Dampwick Ward; teasing him like this always proved satisfactory.

“ _Fuck_ Flynn…” his breath was starting to roughen. The sound of it was making Flynn's cock drip. He brought a hand up to the other nipple and massaged it gently with his thumb. Flynn had always intended to see if he could make him cum like this, but after contemplating it briefly he decided he wanted him to cum on his dick instead. At least for today. Flynn hadn’t had anywhere to unload for a while and he missed the feeling of a warm, needy body milking him dry.

He was about to pull back when he felt hands in his hair, pulling him up, and Mathias was dragging him so their mouths were joined again and Flynn was tasting the back of his teeth. Mathias’ legs were wide open, his body completely available for whatever Flynn wanted to do to it. The debauchery of it all made Flynn feel drunk on power – like he was some kind of roisterous god. 

“Want me to fuck you, love?” He pulled back just an inch, and Mathias pushed his hips against his desperately in reply. “Then you should get me the oil out of the drawer.”

Unsurprisingly, Mathias obliged. As soon as he passed it over, Flynn dug his fingers into the jar and rubbed it between his fingertips and his thumb. The solid oil melted quickly, giving good slip, and when he reached between Mathias’ legs he found he was able to open him with ease. Mathias arched in pleasure, his breath catching as Flynn sought his trigger, and by the Tidemother he was a sight to behold. Flynn was quite sure he had never seen a man so exquisite in his life. He looked good when he was in his usual state, sure – composed, serious, and perfectly in control – but when he was a quivering, horny mess?

Flynn would die for him. Would die to fuck him. He would do anything to make him feel good.

He pulled his fingers out, stroked a second lump of oil along his dick, then dropped the jar somewhere out of mind on the other side of the bed. As he lined himself up, ready to press into the welcoming body beneath him, he realized his wet hair was dripping onto the sheets and leaving them saturated. Oh well. Mathias would need to change them before they went to bed tonight anyway. Assuming Flynn didn’t decide to go another round before they went to sleep.

Mathias moaned when Flynn slid into him, or maybe Flynn did and Mathias echoed it back. The bliss of being enveloped again was indescribable. Flynn felt every second they had spent apart lift off his shoulders like a weight he hadn’t even realized was there. His hand couldn’t compete with this. _Nothing_ could compete with this. He had never fucked anyone who seemed to delight so much in every inch of him, and he wished so sorely that he had been there all those lonely years Mathias had been pleasuring himself for no reason other than because his body craved it. All those times they could have been making love…

 _“Oh!”_ Mathias shuddered when Flynn rolled his hips, sliding out then back in in a single fluid motion. The friction was just delectable. Flynn bowed his head, burying his nose against Mathias’s neck and breathing him in deeply. Listening to his pulse fluttering at his throat. Worshipful hands moved to Flynn’s head, twisting in his hair, pulling softly and sending electric shivers down his back.

“Did you miss my cock, love?” Flynn was panting a little, trying to build a steady, rocking pace with his hips. He could feel Mathias nod frantically, his chin bumping against the side of Flynn's forehead, a sharp gasp of ecstasy escaping him as Flynn struck the right angle and dragged his length across the spot he liked. The only way he ever came was when Flynn played with that spot. At first, it had been disheartening that Flynn couldn’t just suck him off without putting at least one finger inside, but after a while it became captivating. Addictive. Flynn had never tried that kind of contact on himself, and honestly he was scared to in case it became a habit. It was much more preferable to be mesmerized by how easily Mathias melted, even when Flynn merely _suggested_ putting something inside him.

“Keep going,” He pleaded breathily. “Just like that,”

“Like this?” Flynn smiled into his neck, rocking his hips a little more slowly, not pulling out too far so he could keep the head of his erection dragging against that place again and again.

“ _Yes_.”

There had been times Flynn had seen him finish like this without touching himself, but sadly that had only happened once or twice. He knew when he heard the gentle rapture of his tone, however, that he was unspeakably close to seeing it again. The idea left him gasping, on the verge of climax, but he knew he couldn’t stop yet. Between them, Mathias was dripping, his length pressed between their stomachs, and Flynn wanted to feel him spill his seed there as well. He tried to think of something to help him along, but the only thing he could come up with was his tongue. He stroked it in a slow, languid swipe up Mathias’ neck and behind his ear. His ears were sensitive, Flynn knew. He took the earlobe gently between his lips and sucked lightly. Mathias made an odd noise, his fingers on Flynn's tattooed biceps digging in hard enough to leave marks, and he shuddered almost violently when he came. Flynn felt himself at the cusp, and finally satisfied that he could feel cum dripping between their bodies, he allowed himself release as well.

It was long, deep, and rolling – like being drawn under by a wave and recycled through the currents over and over again. The feeling of finishing inside him was so profound and intimate. He had never been with anyone who would allow that before, and he hadn’t realized until the first time they slept together that every single orgasm he had ever had was ruined by needing to pull out. Mathias always got a bit funny if he tried to pull out anyway – like Flynn was trying to deprive him of something deeply important. Flynn knew, without him needing to say it, that he enjoyed the feeling of being full and probably the sensation of Flynn’s load dripping down his thighs was what got him hot and ready for the next round. 

Flynn wasn’t really able to think about another round right now though. He collapsed, boneless and spent, against Mathias’s chest. The smaller man exhaled shakily, bringing his arms up to wrap around his neck and embrace him.

“I really missed you,” He murmured, “so much.”

“I missed you too.”

Flynn inhaled the smell of him, registered the warmth of his skin and the feeling of familiar sheets against his legs. He thought about the fact that they still had tomorrow ahead of them. And then the next day. And then the next day after that. He wouldn’t need to go to sea again for a long time, probably, and he was sure Mathias would be able to find him some kind of work in the city if he really got bored. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, to stay here on land for a while.

“I love you,” He said, an afterthought that was true but until this moment, never spoken aloud. With his head against Mathias’ chest, he could hear his pulse elevate, and there was a moment where he thought Mathias might brush it off, as if he didn’t hear it. But then he said

“I love you back.”

Flynn knew he would never feel deprived of anything again.

**Author's Note:**

> i really just think long haired men are the neatest. :)


End file.
